In Society
by Lucille Mabel
Summary: Literati. AU. Jess is raised in the Hartford upperclass...“Tell you what, if another girl even comes near me I’ll run off and hide in the teacher’s lounge.” “Where I’ll undoubtedly be waiting for our tryst, right?”
1. Friend

**Disclaimer: **Before this begins, I hope it's clear to all of you that I do not own Gilmore Girls.

****

**IN SOCIETY**

**1. FRIEND**

_Dreams are to remain in the confines of your own psyche. _

It was doubtful that anything beyond the horizon could be considered a 'possibility'. All possibilities were to remain in the trees, the buildings, and the people around him. Jess didn't need to rely on dreams or what-if's; his future had already been weaved by the Fates, it was already written in the stars. To rely on such matters meant to leave his sphere, and going beyond this almost-unreal bubble could prove problematic. He belonged here and no where else.

As a kid, he once dreamed of venturing off to the 'big cities' around the world and getting that 'dream career'. However, it was almost pitiful to think that he could actually have what he truly desired; the fact that his parents were wealthy socialites and owners of the biggest marketing company on the east coast was the dream crusher. His family and their status, their connections, and their business all made up the pole that he was tethered to by a short leash. His life was laid out for him; much like man's best friend.

He was to go to the best schools, attend the most important soirées so he could (when the time was right of course) become the new owner of the biggest marketing company on the east coast. It was a vicious circle; once he came to reach his destiny his children would do the same when it was their time. It was like man's best friend was now chasing after its own tail.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted; but at least he'd have money. That was what he began to tell himself anyway as early as age six. Money could buy happiness.

The self-absorbed thoughts that he inherited from his parents and their parents before them made him quite the sadist. It wasn't really his fault; it was, after all, all he had known. That was the problem with sending him to an elitist high school in Hartford; they were all just like him and there was no way to prove that everyone else in the world wasn't the same.

-----

Jess' life proved to be uneventful. That's how he pictured it, anyway. Sure, there had been plenty of _events_; his mother Elizabeth Mariano planned them all the time! They had involved their closest 'friends' including the teenagers he had been hanging out with since birth, as well as his dad's business partners.

He really didn't find these functions particularly interesting and would much rather have hidden in the study or in his room reading a Hemmingway but like his dad always said, "To be in charge of the people, you have to know the people". Apprehensively, he sulked around the downstairs of their larger than life house drifting from person to person with a fake smile plastered over his face. Whenever he got the chance, he would hide behind one of the servers with the trays full of 'gourmet' cheese and hastily look for one of his friends.

A room near the rear of the house seemed to always be reserved for Jess' friends to mingle. Jess once tried to explain to his mother that in order for him to be a proper host, he should be in that particular room to mingle with them. It made sense in his mind, and to any other sane person. However, Jess had concluded long ago that his parents were crazy and was not surprised when his mother told him that he was to remain in the room with his future business partners.

Once in the room designated for his friends, he spotted a lanky blonde girl sitting on the arm of a loveseat. The loveseat had nobody sitting on it, so he thought it was strange that she chose to sit on the arm. As she spotted him looking at her, he smirked and she beckoned him over. With a few strides he was standing next to her, she had stood up and her arms were already looped around his neck.

Before any kind of greeting she attacked his lips fervently with her own and he was soon to respond after placing his hands gently on her hips. Eyes closed, he licked her bottom lip in a request for entry which was immediately given. Moments later they parted, arms still wrapped tightly around each other.

He watched as she harshly opened her powder blue-covered eye lids. A smile came to her face when she saw him grinning back at her. "Hey. You got out of hell I see."

"Looks like it. Any moment now and they'll realize I've gone missing." He removed his arms from around her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the loveseat behind them where he piled her on his lap.

"Oh. You should go back then." She looked down to her feet that were delicately placed in designer pumps. Her toes had been painted with precision.

Jess simply shrugged. "If I'm going anywhere it's to my room to finish my book."

"We could go up to your room to do something else if you want." There was a lustful, devilish look in her eyes and Jess couldn't help but put on one of those fake smiles that he had mastered.

"I don't really feel like it, Caitlyn." That was all he said before loosening his tie, standing up and walking back towards the big room with his hands in his pocket. With his back still turned to her he added one more thing, "We're done now."

He had been dating Caitlyn for about a month. That of course was an approximate estimate as he really didn't care too much for her and still didn't know her last name. Then again, he didn't really care too much about anyone. Not his father, not his mother; he did, however, have a liking for their cook; he liked that he could go down to the kitchen at any hour of the day and eat a gourmet meal. Not that he liked gourmet meals, or ever did go down to the kitchen at any hour of the day; he liked the fact that he could and therefore had a liking for the cook.

This particular event that his mother was hosting wasn't really to make more business plans. It was more of a 'Back to School' thing for Jess and his friends. But, like always, it turned into something business related. Seeing the coast was clear of his parents as he entered the bigger room, he darted up the stairs and swiftly into his room.

-----

He watched as the guests began to leave from his private balcony. Cigarette in hand he blew smoke in the air and pretended he was blowing it in each and every one of their faces. It seemed that his parents hadn't noticed he disappeared. He almost wished they did though; he wanted an excuse to stop his thoughts about the things he wanted out of life.

Ten minutes before, Caitlyn had come upstairs and knocked gently on his door to say good-bye. Instead he pretended that he wasn't in his room and stayed as silent as he could before she finally went away. Nine minutes ago he saw Caitlyn leaving his house. She looked up at his balcony and saw him standing there. From what he could see, she looked somewhat hurt as he just stared back at her with a stoic expression before blowing out a puff of smoke. He was currently on his third cigarette since she left.


	2. Paths

**2. PATHS**

It was now morning and the first day back at school was to commence at eight. He was awake at six. Jess was actually excited. It wasn't that he was particularly fond of school (he wasn't prone to fondness), school just meant he would have an excuse to skip out on some of the events that his mother or his mother's friends were hosting and he really hated attending those events.

And even though he didn't _need_ to do well in school (his future was already set in stone), his parents still needed him to get good grades. If Jess got good grades, then they could brag to their friends. If Jess got bad grades, he would likely flunk out, and Jess' parents would be more than embarrassed when telling their friends that he had to repeat a year or couldn't get into a respectable college.

Getting good grades did not strain Jess at all. He was naturally smart and he figured it must have come from all the books he read. He started reading devoutly at the age of six when he realized that it made him happy. Money bought his books and therefore money brought him happiness.

By the time he finished putting an excess amount of gel in his hair and picked up his blue blazer with the Chilton emblem embroidered on its front, it was seven-thirty. Turning off the light in his room, he headed downstairs.

Thinking if he was stealthy enough to get to the front door he could avoid both his parents, he tip-toed across the foyer. Unfortunately for him, both James and Elizabeth were standing waiting for him.

"All ready for you first day, son?" His dad shuffled his hand through his own hair.

"Oh! Look at my little boy, he looks so grown up!" His mother made a move to pinch Jess on one of his cheeks but Jess took a step back just in time.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why I was leaving."

-----

As he pulled in to Chilton's parking lot, Jess looked carefully at the ivy-covered, beige-colored building. It still looked the same. It would always look the same. All the people, all the teachers, it was always the same.

He slammed his car door shut after retrieving his book bag from the back seat. Walking towards the building now, a few of his classmates waved at him in greeting. Suddenly, a yellowish-colored Jeep pulled into the parking space right in front of him. It wasn't quite the type of vehicle you saw around here. It was slightly shabby and Jess couldn't help but think its owners needed an upgrade. It stood out in the sea of BMWs and Jaguars.

As quickly as the Jeep had appeared, so had the woman that was driving it—dressed in cowboy boots, shorts, and a pink tye-die T-shirt. He stopped and stared at the woman strangely as she wrapped herself in a long trench coat. Just as the woman closed her door, a younger girl who appeared to be Jess' age showed up in front of the Jeep. She was dressed in Chilton's uniform although Jess had never seen her before. He was sure he had met everyone who went to the school.

The pair walked towards the school and Jess followed as he was going in the same direction. They stopped, looking somewhat lost when Jess walked up to them.

"You lost?" Jess asked bluntly, already aware of the answer.

It was the older woman who replied. "Uh, yes. Um we're looking for Headmaster, shoot what's his name?"

The younger one piped in, "Charleston. We're looking for Headmaster Charleston's office."

"Right that way." Jess pointed towards the building that housed the administrative offices.

"Thanks." The older one replied again.

"Yeah, thank you." The younger one replied as well. "I'm Rory, by the way."

Jess cocked his head to the side. "Jess." He extended his hand and Rory just stared at it.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around. I've gotta go… we're late."

And with that they were gone.

-----

"Tomorrow we're going to be having a timed write. You'll have forty minutes to complete it. I suggest you prepare yourselves as best you can." Mr. Medina announced to the class before the sounds of many groans began to echo throughout the classroom. Rory's hand shot in the air as soon as the sentence was spoken. "Yes, Miss Gilmore?" Mr. Medina called on the new girl as he shuffled some papers together.

"Um, I was just wondering what exactly the timed write is going to be on," she lowered her hand, "You didn't specify." Jess watched the brunette look down at her notes seemingly double-checking if Mr. Medina did _specify_.

"Very good question Miss Gilmore. Unfortunately I can not provide you with an answer. You will not get to know when you're taking you're taking the A.P. exam in May so you won't get to know the subject matter for tomorrow's test. Seeing as you're new here, however, I think it might be wise for you to borrow someone else's notes to see what you've missed."

Rory's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Oh, okay…thanks." She closed her binder and turned to the blonde who sat next to her, Paris Gellar. "Um, excuse me…" Rory tried to get her attention but it seemed Paris was ignoring her on purpose. Jess shook his head as he watched their brief interaction. Paris was always…well, Paris. Nothing else could really describe her.

He stood up and walked to Rory's desk. Mr. Medina apparently ended the class a little early as everyone had started talking as soon Rory raised her hand. "Hi," Jess greeted from in front of her.

"Hi." Rory eyed him suspiciously before recognizing Jess. "Oh, you're the guy from this morning…Jess was it?"

"Yup." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and stared at her for a moment until she began to squirm.

"Uh, did you need something?"

"Nope."

"Okay…so is there any reason you're just standing there?"

"Nope."

"Not one for talking are you?" Rory muttered.

"Depends on who I'm talking to."

"Did I do something to offend you? Was this your seat? You can have it back..."

Jess interrupted her. "It's not my seat. Never was a front-of-the-class kind of guy."

"Okay, what then?"

"Did you want to borrow my notes?"

"You're notes. Wow that would be great…" He watched as her features were wiped with relief.

The bell rang and Jess began to walk out into the hall. Before passing through the threshold, he looked back at Rory who was still seated staring at him. "One condition." He nudged his head signaling her to follow him. Jess watched her begin to pack her stuff up before entering the checker-floor hall.

He was leaning against a set of lockers right outside the classroom fiddling with a deck of cards when she emerged into the sea of students.

A moment later she was trudging slowly towards him. "What's the condition?"

"Come to the party I'm hosting next week." The sentence slipped out of his mouth like he had been planning to say it for weeks—like he had stood in front of his bathroom mirror practicing the perfect way to ask a girl to Homecoming. But this was an entirely different scenario, Jess had just met this girl hours before and he already felt like he was hitting on her.

"Go to a party?" Rory stared at him disbelievingly, "That's all I have to do?"

"Yup."

She continued to stare at him as if his face was made of eggshells and would break with the slightest penetration. "Didn't you just have a party this weekend?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Latest gossip!" Her voice was as sarcastic and preppy as she could possibly muster. "Jess and Caitlyn broke up! It's big news, didn't you know? I assumed you did since it concerned you." Rory shoved a smug smile his way.

"Huh."

"That's really all you have to say?"

"Well, I'm just surprised you're already running in social circles around her. You've been here…what…less than three hours?"

"Seems I can't escape it. First I bump into you and you're apparently the 'Big Cheese' around here, then I met this guy who keeps calling me Mary. Don't know what that's all about…" Rory trailed.

"Big Cheese?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." Her brow furrowed in frustration.

Jess smirked.

"…I don't have anything to wear." Rory's voice came out barely louder than a squeak.

"That a yes?"

"Well I am desperate for those notes."

"No going back on your word?"

"Yeah, sure; whatever."

"'Kay." Jess pulled some pages out of his binder, "Maybe you should talk to Richard and Emily, I'm sure they can get you something to wear." He handed her the slightly wrinkled papers.

"Richard and Em—?"

"Your grandparents." He cut her off.

"I know that!" She snapped before her tone got softer, "How'd you…?"

Jess simply raised his eyebrows and shrugged before he began to walk away. He watched her as she looked down at his notes before he turned around.

"Jess!" Rory shouted through the hall.

He flipped around and stood still. "Yes?" He asked playing innocent.

"These aren't very good."

He shrugged for the umpteenth time that day, "Never said they were."

-----

Alone in the study, Jess was seated in an over-sized chair. A book was laying face-down on his lap; the title covered with one of his hands. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music coming out of the stereo. He was awake; this was certain by the way his lips barely moved as he silently sang to the lyrics. It was here in this world—a bubble he created for himself with melodies and literature—that he actually felt like himself. He wasn't the angry teenager his friends had always known him to be and he certainly wasn't one to be considered 'the splitting image' of his father. This was Jess in his rawest form; nothing more, nothing less…


	3. Stay

**3. STAY**

_This was a kind of mental bubble in which he established himself when he could not be a part of what was going on around him._

There was something about autumn that made the world seem different than every other season. In a color, it can be described as orange; the time when what was once green transforms into hues that more resemble a sunset than blades of grass. Winter can be described as a color as well; although its color would be white which would just be a bitter reminder about how cold it was. Autumn is the in-between; the generally ignored season between summer vacation and winter snow fights. Jess preferred autumn. It was ignored and took its own path—would there be a cool breeze and cloudy weather? Would it produce one of those beautiful blue days that were a rare gem to find in winter? He liked its unpredictability.

Inside, the den was seemingly quiet—especially considering the group of young men occupying it at the moment. There were six of them total, circled around a circular table covered in felt. They were participating in a weekly occurrence: Poker Night.

Jess never considered them friends. Not mentally anyway. The term 'friend' was tossed about when speaking of them, but he never really meant it full heartedly. Mentally they were known as Dad's-Loser-Associate's-Sons. Whenever James would have his business partners from the marketing firm over they would bring their sons. Any opportunities to make good connections early were taken. A couple of hours of poker weren't so bad.

It was Jess' night to deal; his house, his rules. The number one rule was that there was no talking except when addressed. Jess barely addressed anyone; that way his annoyance at the group of oafs would be at a minimum.

Revealing he had a full house, Jess raked the money from the middle of the table toward himself. Before dealing the next hand, he spoke for the first time of the night. "I'm having a party tonight. No parents. Can you come?" He shuffled the deck as he awaited their answers.

Thomas was the first to answer. "Spur of the moment thing, Mariano?" He asked as he wiped his long blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Jess rolled his eyes. "I was looking for a 'yes' or a 'no'. But since you asked, not very spur of the moment. I invited my first guest on Monday."

"So you're just asking us as a last minute thing?" Thomas rebutted.

"So, that's a 'no' for Thomas I take it," Jess mentally crossed Thomas' name off the list, "Jeffrey, Mark?"

"I can make it." Jeffrey announced.

"Me too." Mark stated.

"Good," Jess smirked, "Matt, Nick?"

Matt and Nick, twins, nodded simultaneously.

"Great. Be here at seven."

---

Jess stood in front of his floor length mirror. He had been adjusting his tie for the past half hour. It had been too straight and then it had been too crooked. He tried to get it to be 'perfect' but then again, he didn't really know what perfect was. He didn't usually spend this much time on stupid matters…

"What?" Jess called as there was a knock on his door.

"We're leaving for the dinner at the Campbell's. Are you sure you're going to be fine home alone tonight?"

"Yes Mother," Jess sighed, "I'm going to lock myself in my room all night and read. I'll be fine. No harm done."

"Alright, so there are leftovers in the fridge. I've sent the cooks home early."

"Okay Mom. I'll be fine, just go." He tried to hide the irritated tone in his voice. God only knew that his irritation would lead to questioning, questioning would lead to conversation, and conversation would lead to his parents knowing things they didn't need to.

"'Kay, if you need us just call. We probably won't be home 'til after midnight." He smirked at his mother's blatant give-away of knowledge. Guests would arrive at seven, leave at eleven; the next hour would be devoted to cleaning the mess; the plan was made.

"Have a good time," Jess mumbled under his breath.

---

Jess walked casually through his house. Everyone seemed happy enough. It was already eight and _she_ wasn't here yet. He looked at his watch often and was too soon disappointed by the fact that it was only less than a minute later since he last checked.

Some annoying ninety's pop music was blaring in the background. Jess was about to put an end to it when he walked by the front door. Rory Gilmore stood in the foyer. She was nervous and it was obvious as she fidgeted in the light blue dress she was wearing. Her long wool coat was folded over her pale arms.

"Gilmore, you made it." Jess announced as he approached her. He didn't seem excited; no, he was much too 'cool' for that. It was just a statement that was accompanied by a crooked grin.

Rory looked around the room noticing the high number of eyes that were watching the interaction. As her eyes final drifted toward Jess', she blinked. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I…I…I should go." She stuttered.

She made a turn to exit but Jess reached out and placed a gentle hand on her elbow. "Rory…"

She spoke in a near-whisper, "Sorry I couldn't uphold my part of the deal. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She removed Jess' grasp and slipped through the front door.

Jess was shocked at her early dismissal. He looked back at the other party guests; all of whom were motioning for him to join them. He stared at them blankly before following Rory out.

He found her walking sporadically on his driveway fumbling with her cell phone. Jess crept up next to her; he had no idea what to say.

After a moment she noticed his presence. Her lips rounded into an o-shape out of surprise. "Hi."

"Hey…" He greeted with an almost worried tone. Never in his life had he been truly worried.

"Um…sorry for in there. I…" She mumbled, distracting herself by flipping her phone open and closed.

"They were staring." He stated, already knowing why she darted out of his house so quickly.

"Yeah," a blush was rising, "It's stupid…"

"It's not stupid." He couldn't stand watching her shuffle with her phone any longer. He grabbed her hands with his to keep them still.

Her eyes quickly shot downwards toward their hands but she made no motion to remove his. "Well, you didn't seem to mind."

"I'm used to it."

"…Oh."

"Not that anyone should be used to it. I mean, it's just…"

"…How it's always been?" She finished.

"Yeah." For the first time, Jess looked down at his hands. They were still holding hers and his heart started beating faster as if just noticing the contact.

Rory noticed his eyes drift and followed his gaze. She spoke softly, "Why are you nice to me?" She looked up only to find his eyes staring into hers; she bit her lip apprehensively.

Jess' face began to edge dangerously close to hers. "I don't know." As his voice came out in a husky whisper Rory could feel the warmth of his breath dancing on her skin; it was a contrast as obvious as black and white in the cool weather of the evening.

Rory took a small breath as her eyes shut almost naturally. Jess' lips were mere millimeters from brushing against Rory's…

"Hey Jess!?" A female voice called from the now-open front door. Startled, Jess dropped Rory's hands and took a step away from her, facing the person on the stoop. Rory turned to face the blonde figure as well but remained silent.

Feeling his heart continue to beat a million times a second Jess took a moment to respond, "…Yes Caitlyn?"

A rising blush was evident in the blonde's features. "Sorry, I, um, was just wondering if you were out here. They said you went outside. Uh…sorry for interrupting; I'm going back inside…could you, um, find me when you come back in?"

Jess didn't reply and Caitlyn promptly went back inside. He turned back toward Rory who was now standing with her hands in her jacket. "So…"

Rory made gave him a small smile. "I should probably go."

"Stay."

"I can't go back in there."

"Sure you can. You can hide out in my room or something."

"And what would I do there?"

"You like to read?"

"Yeah…"

"I have a million books to read."

"Um…"

"Please? I'll keep you company it'll be fun." Jess grinned in mock excitement.

"What about your party?"

"I'll kick them out."

Rory chuckled. "Why do you want me to be here so badly?"

"I…I don't."

"Well, you're really persistent into getting someone who you don't want to be here to stay."

"Fine, I want you here."

"You don't even know me."

"So, give me the chance to get to know you."

"…Okay." She said softly.

---

The house was cleared in record time. Jess had a way with people it seemed. A little "My parents are coming home right now" did the trick. Every room on the first floor was left a mess and Rory insisted she would help him clean up.

"Why did you want to have a party anyway? You made them all go home within an hour of getting here."

Jess shrugged as he picked up the last few plastic cups off of the table in the dining room.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Actually I can't."

Rory shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'd hurt my pride."

Rory smiled. "You remind me of someone."

"Really?" She nodded. "Who?"

"This is probably going to sound really insane. But you're a lot like the guy who works in the diner back home."

He gave her a strange look. "I remind you of a guy who serves food for a living?"

"Yup."

"Interesting…"

"Don't worry we like him. He makes the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"Fan of coffee?"

"I'm an addict. My mom's fault. Luke's doing really."

"Luke?"

"Diner guy."

"Ah."

Rory scanned the room. "Looks like we're done cleaning."

"Seems like it."

"I believe you owe me a look at your 'millions' of books."

"Right. How 'bout some coffee first."

"And here I thought he wouldn't get the hint."

Jess smirked and led the way to the kitchen.

---

The kitchen was massive, filled with white cabinets and stainless steel appliances. Rory looked around in wonder. Her grandparent's kitchen wasn't even this big…

Rory sat down at one of the stools that surrounded the island in the center of the kitchen as Jess began to brew some coffee. She watched curiously as he reached for something in a high cabinet.

Jess set down a clear bottle on the counter and began to loosen the cap. He poured a minute amount into a glass and handed it to Rory before pouring himself a glass.

"What is it?" Rory asked. He looked at her strangely before showing her the bottle. "Oh, no thanks… I don't drink."

"Hmm…didn't think you would."

"Then why did you give me some?" Rory asked, getting slightly agitated.

"Wanted to see if you were the type of girl to give into peer pressure."

"Really?" Rory asked unbelieving.

"Yup."

Rory scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You don't have to believe me."

"I don't."

"That's your prerogative."

For the first time of the night Rory found herself to be completely uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and began a staring match with the floor. She took a deep breath and lifted her head looking at Jess who was now sipping casually at his drink. "So, you drink." It was just a statement.

"Got to have something to get me out of this hell every once in a while."

"It's bad for you."

"Thanks for the update."

"Isn't there something more healthy you could be doing?"

"Probably."

The coffee was ready now and Jess poured some in a mug for Rory. She took it apprehensively. "You didn't spike it did you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I don't know…"

Jess rolled his eyes. "I promise there's nothing in there except coffee."

Rory took a small sip. "Wow. This is really good."

"Huh."

"Why do you do that?" Rory accused.

"What?"

"Every time you're nice you do or say something that makes me think the contrary."

Jess shrugged.

"Like that. Why can't you just listen or have an opinion? Why did you have to get that alcohol out?"

"Let's get one thing straight. I _always_ have an opinion. I just don't like to share. Only child syndrome and all that...and as for the alcohol, I wanted some. No biggie."

"Well you shouldn't drink."

"Is that you giving me your opinion? Great, thanks. Tell that to my mother. You have no right to be telling me what to do. You've known me, what? Less than a week?"

She shook her head on the verge of tears. "I shouldn't have stayed."

Rory got off the stool and turned around to leave. "Rory…" Jess' voice was soft again.

She quickly spun around and glared at him. "No! You do not get to go back to 'Sweet Jess' who seems to care about someone other than himself. Ugh! And to think we almost kissed in your driveway. I mean, you're right, I've known you less than a week. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't obviously. I wasn't thinking when you said you'd let me borrow your notes, I wasn't thinking when you invited me to your party…and what the hell was with your party anyway? I have half a mind to think you just made it up on the spot to lure me here or something. Oh no, I'm sure you were. Get me here alone with you, have a little alcohol. Sounds like so much fun!" Rory rambled sarcastically, "God you're disgusting."

"Rory, this is not what this was." He told her retreating back. She didn't turn around this time and he didn't follow her.

---

**A/N: **That went different than planned…Rory got a little upset. Oops! First of all, I would like to thank you all for your gracious reviews; you are all _too_ kind. Now, can you **review** again for me?


	4. Talk

**4. TALK**

_We would probably have gone on and discussed the war and agreed that it was in reality a calamity for civilization, and perhaps it would have been better avoided…_

By the end of the night, Jess found the remaining contents of the bottle flowing somewhere in-between his esophagus and his liver. His parents should have been home hours ago, and yet they weren't. He felt drowsy, almost as he was floating on air. As he ascended the stairs to his room he imagined himself being pulled by Neptune's chariot even though he could never really tell the gods apart. His head started to pound as he began to question himself aloud about whether or not Neptune even had a chariot.

As his head hit the pillow, his thoughts began to thread into the events of the evening. Rory had shown up and they almost kissed and then she yelled at him and then she left _and then, and then,_ _and then…_ Everything was becoming a blur as his head started to pound more fiercely than he could ever remember. Then again, he had never drunk so much vodka.

Just as it had felt like he'd fallen asleep, Jess found his eyes fluttering open, daylight out his window. He spent the day in his room worrying over what he would say to Rory when he saw her tomorrow. There was no avoiding the fact that he _had_ to talk to her or else the chances that the unsettling feeling in his stomach going away was limited. He was going to apologize. Never in his sixteen years had he ever felt the need.

-----

His head still aching two days after the fact, the black and white checkered floors of Chilton did not help his lingering hangover. It seemed Jess had as much control over his own self as he did his own future…

He looked around the halls only to see a number of faceless teenagers dressed in their navy blue uniforms. None of them mattered at the moment; he just needed to find _her_. He turned the corner and spotted Rory talking with the last person he would want to see.

"Rory can I talk to you?" Jess asked as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Rory turned around and hastily replied once realizing it was Jess, "No." She then went back to her conversation with Tristan DuGrey.

"Please?"

"Listen, man. No need to beg. She doesn't want to talk to you. Deal." Tristan spoke.

Jess narrowed his eyes. "Tristan, this doesn't concern you so just shove off." Jess shook his head and turned to Rory, "Please talk to me."

"No!" She stated boldly while giving him a withering stare.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "You shouldn't talk to him, he's a jerk."

"And you're not?"

"Rory I know you're mad but…"

"Is this your attempt to apologize?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

At sometime during their conversation, Tristan had left and was already talking to another girl halfway down the hall.

He brought his voice down an octave as he saw the occupants of the hallway staring at them. "Yes. Okay. I'm trying to apologize."

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"That…that I was being a jerk."

"So you admit it?"

"Rory…"

"No! You're changing the subject. You always change the subject. Why do you care so much if I like you?" Rory blurted.

"I…"

Rory nodded her head and smiled smugly. "Why don't you just leave me alone until you figure that part out?"

Jess closed his eyes briefly. "Because I know why."

Rory grimaced. "Care to share then?"

"Not here." He glanced around the hall again. "Not with all these people watching," he added in a whisper.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were _used to it_." She mocked.

"Fine! I care if you like me because I like you. Happy?" His voice had increased in volume over the entire exchange and Jess was near to shouting. Suddenly, the lingering chatter of the halls ceased and all eyes were on Jess. Usually, he would have cared and told them to mind their own business. However, as of now, all he cared about was Rory's reply.

Rory bit her bottom lip. "That was honest, but I kind of already knew that."

He glared. "Then why did you make me say it?"

She smiled. "I needed to make sure."

"Huh."

The bell rang signaling it was almost time for first period to start. The echoing tone of the chimes was enough for everyone to snap back into reality and get back to their conversations.

"Later Jess."

-----

For the first three periods of the day, Jess' mind was elsewhere. At lunch he found Rory sitting alone at the end of a table. Her nose was buried in a book and her headphones were leaking music over her ears. He sat across from her removing his messenger bag from over his shoulder. She didn't seem to notice and he began to tap his fingers on the table.

It wasn't until she turned the page of her novel that she finally saw him sitting there, staring at her. She jumped in surprise and removed her headphones.

"God! Give a girl a heart-attack."

"Not my fault you're oblivious to the world."

Rory's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Jess ignored her. "What are you listening to?"

She stared at him unbelieving. "The Clash."

"Hmm. Good taste."

"Thank you. So do you need something?"

Jess snickered. "Nope, just wanted to talk."

"See, what you failed to notice were the headphones and the book—headphones to block out the noise, book to block out the distractions. It's supposed to send the message for people to leave me alone."

"Huh. What you failed to notice was the fact that I have no intention to leave you alone. Ever."

"Wow. That's slightly creepy."

Jess shrugged. "I try."

Rory rolled her eyes. "So what do you really want?"

"Can't a guy just want to talk without a hidden agenda?"

"You don't strike me as that kind of guy."

Jess smirked. "I told you I liked you."

"I know. I was there."

"It's common courtesy to make some sort of reply other than 'I knew that'."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How you feel."

"I hardly know you."

"We've known each other for the same length of time and I told you how I felt."

"Do you really think you know me that well?"

"Yup."

"Please share then."

"Okay…your name is Lorelai but you go by Rory. Your mother has a very eccentric style," Rory laughed in remembrance of what her mother was wearing when she first met Jess, "You care a lot about school, I make you nervous, and you almost kissed me."

Rory's eyes bugged out. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What makes you think you make me nervous?" She bit down on her lower lip.

"Hmm…maybe that thing you just did." She glared at him and quickly released her lip, hoping he hadn't noticed. "You think I didn't notice that?" He chuckled and leaned halfway across the table and spoke in a husky whisper. "Very sexy by the way," he added an intentionally corny wink before returning to his side of the table.

Rory blushed. "Stop that."

"What?"

Rory shook her head. "You're making me nervous on purpose…"

"So you admit I make you nervous," Jess grinned.

"Stop."

"Told you..." Jess added like a petulant five year old.

"You're cocky."

-----

As school ended, Jess found Rory taking her books out of her locker. He tapped her on the shoulder for the second time that day.

Startled, she dropped one of her books. "Oh, hey," she greeted as she bent down to pick it up.

"How 'bout some coffee?" Jess ignored the need for a proper greeting.

"You do realize the last time you asked me that all hell broke loose," Rory responded standing up at her full height.

Jess smirked and held his hands in the air. "I promise I won't spike it."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Fine."

"Really?"

"One condition." Jess simply nudged his head, urging her to continue. "My town."

"You want me to come to your town." It didn't come out as question; it was a statement.

"Yup."

"And drink the coffee that a man who I remind you of made I assume…"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Rory shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to…"

"I'll go. I was just wondering why we should go all the way out there."

"I was going there anyway…" Rory made up an excuse.

"Uh huh…and?"

Rory took a deep breath, "I want to get to know the real you. Without all this," she gestured to the people still in the hallway. "I want to meet the real Jess Mariano; not the one whose actions only justify what's expected of him."

A pause.

"How do you know he exists?"

Rory leaned in close and spoke in a soft whisper, "I've seen him around."

He smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied, surrendering a smile.

"So shall we?"

Rory looked down at her watch. "My bus isn't here yet."

Swiftly, Jess pulled his keys out of his pocket. "How 'bout I drive?"

-----

"There's a spot." Rory pointed toward a space in front of Doose's Market.

"It says 'No Parking'."

"So?"

"The sidewalk is lined with red paint."

"So?"

"So…isn't it reserved for emergencies or something?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Emergencies in Stars Hollow?" Jess pulled into the space anyway while giving Rory and incredulous shake of the head.

After he parked, Jess and Rory unbuckled their seatbelts, stepping out of the car. "So which one is it?" Jess asked as he scanned the area around the town square for the first time.

"It's right on the corner. I'll lead the way."

While walking toward their destination, Jess focused his energy into remaining a half-step behind Rory at all times. He wanted to pretend it was because that's what you do when you 'follow' someone but he knew it was because he was afraid that if he got too close to her he might do something that would freak her out.

Rory abruptly stopped. Jess stared at the interior of the building through the window first before taking the time to look up at the establishment's name. Rory already had the door half open when she realized Jess wasn't right behind her.

"What?" She asked in response to his raised eyebrow.

"'William's Hardware'?" He questioned.

'Yeah. That's just Luke's dad's old sign. It used to be a hardware store but when Luke's dad died he turned it into a diner."

"Oh. What's it called?"

"Luke's," Rory rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Come on." She grabbed the sleeve of his Chilton uniform and tugged, dragging him into the diner.

The pounding in Jess' head suddenly seemed to wash away along with the unsettling feeling in his gut.

-----

**A/N: **I wanted it to be longer for you guys, but it needed to end there so the next chapter can be all about Stars Hollow. **Review**?


	5. Family

**5. FAMILY**

_I listened with growing uneasiness to the conversation fuzzing away to a whisper. Their simplest words seemed to refer to something else, as did many of the notions that unfurled through my head. I wasn't sure whether they were talking about me or someone else._

The diner was quaint, to say the least: simple in all its complexities. Jess' attempts to look around were stopped by Rory. She was still dragging him inside and he couldn't ignore how eerily quiet the room got as they entered. She finally let go of his sleeve as they approached the counter. She sat on one of the stools, he followed suit.

"Who's your friend, Sugar?" Jess heard a raspy voice shout from a table near a window. He was obviously surprised at that bluntness of the woman but was even more so when Rory turned around on her stool and replied as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, this is Jess." Jess turned around as well with the mention of his name.

The woman looked straight at him, "Jess is it. Nice name." She looked back at Rory, "He's a looker honey, Miss Patty would be proud. Don't let him out of your sight!"

Jess turned his glance to Rory who he noticed was blushing slightly, "I'll try Babette."

"I'll let you two get back to your date. Nice meeting you Jess!"

He smiled pleasantly at the woman before turning back toward Rory. "Interesting place."

"It's not always like this, I promise. The town doesn't see many…visitors."

"Huh. So where's the infamous Luke?"

"He should be around here somewhere."

A scruffy-looking man wearing a backward baseball cap came out of the kitchen. Jess leaned toward Rory. "Luke?" He asked in a whisper.

Rory nodded.

"Hey Rory, coffee?" The man greeted.

"So when you said you liked coffee…" Jess smiled.

"It's not a deep, dark secret or anything." Rory stated. She turned her attention to Luke, "Yes please. One for him too," she pointed at Jess.

Luke looked at Jess while pouring her a cup. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Luke, this is Jess. Jess, this is Luke. I was just telling Jess the other day how much he reminds me of you."

"Jess…" Luke looked at the teenager with a dazed expression.

"Yes." Jess replied uneasily.

"Sorry, it's not a very common name for a…what was your last name?"

"Uh…Mariano."

"Oh."

Rory looked at Luke strangely. "What?"

"Um, it's nothing. I'm, uh, going to use the phone." Luke stood awkwardly facing the two teens.

Rory shifted her eyes a little. "Um, okay."

"Right." With a nod of his head, Luke turned around and grabbed the phone, dialing a number at a rapid pace.

Jess turned toward Rory. "That was…"

"Weird," Rory finished. "He's never acted like that."

"Huh."

Luke's voice suddenly took Jess and Rory away from their conversation at the counter. Luke had the phone nestled between his ear and his shoulder as he fidgeted with a dish rag in his hands. "He's here…yes," there was a pause as the person on the other line spoke. "With a friend who lives here." Another pause. "I don't know….No, I don't know if I can handle it. It was your idea to keep it from him…Well it doesn't matter if I don't like kids. It would have been nice to be mentioned once in a while…No I won't tell him. Good? Good? Do you really think you can keep this a secret for much longer? Just because you chose to leave this life behind is no reason to hide from family." A moment passed. "So you want me to just ignore him? Alright fine." Luke hung up the phone with force.

Both Jess and Rory's eyes were glued on Luke who seemed to be fuming. "Problem?" Rory asked curiously.

"Oh no. That was just my…uh, supplier." Luke squirmed.

"Didn't sound like it." Jess observed, mumbling under his breath.

Luke's eyes darted toward Jess as he spoke and quickly back up to scan the dining room. "Uh, I've got to go help some customers." He looked at Rory, "See you later?"

"Yeah, sure Luke." Rory responded.

"What was that about?" Jess asked Rory.

"No idea." Rory shrugged and finished off her coffee. "So, do you want a tour?" She asked suddenly.

Jess' eyebrows scrunched together. "Of what?"

"Town."

"What's there to see?"

Rory stood up. "I guess we'll see it when we get there." As she started for the door, Jess remained seated on the stool. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

-----

The pastel colors of the town's buildings almost seemed like they were taken directly from a box of Peeps. There weren't an unsettling color, not at all. If they were anything, they were comforting and a sense of comfort was something Jess needed most.

"You look shocked," Rory smiled as they walked.

"Yeah, well I've never seen so many stores devoted to nothing. Or so many stores whose names don't fit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Al's Pancake World for example." 

"What about it?"

"It doesn't even serve pancakes."

Rory shrugged. "I guess it's part of the small town charm."

Jess shook his head, amused. "So, where are we headed now?"

"This way." Rory pointed in the direction they were going.

"Hmm. Vague."

She let out a small laugh. "I try."

They passed a house whose lawn was scattered with ornately dressed gnomes. Jess had to do a double-take. "Wow."

Rory smiled and stopped walking. "They're cute, huh?"

"They're something…"

"That's Babette's house. She was the one in the diner…"

"Right."

"Anyway," she faced the house next door. "This is my house."

Jess smirked and mocked her words from a moment before. "It's cute."

"I know it's nothing compared to yours…but it's home. You want to go inside? I would tempt you with food of some sort but I'm pretty sure there isn't anything in there that's edible."

He laughed. "Sure."

As they entered the house, Rory called out, "Mom!" There was no answer. She waited for Jess to enter the house and closed the door behind him. "Guess she's not here. Um, well, this is the foyer…where we hang our coats." Jess nodded quietly as she led him to the left. "And this is the living room." Her gaze went to the stairs, "Up there's my mom's room and down the hall is the kitchen and my room."

"Huh." They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Rory was looking down at her hands which seemed to be moving on their own, Jess was simply glancing around the room.

"Do you want to see the kitchen?" Rory asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure."

Rory walked passed him and walked the short length of the hallway. "Yeah, so here's the kitchen."

"Hm. Nice."

"Yup." Rory shook her head. "Sorry I'm the worst host ever…there's just not much to see here. I don't know why I even invited you in. I guess I wanted you to meet my mom again but she's not here and…"

She paused as she saw Jess smiling. "You're doing fine."

Rory smiled at his encouragement. "So, do you want to see my room?"

"Alright," he replied as she took him into a room adjacent to the kitchen.

"Wow…Harvard?" Jess' eyes were directly drawn to the wall near her bed that was covered with Harvard paraphernalia.

"Yeah…I've wanted to go there since I was little."

"Oh."

"Do you know where you want to go?" 

"I'm going to Yale."

"That's pretty certain. How long have you wanted to go there?"

"I don't. It's not my choice. My dad graduated from there. Thus, he's making me."

"Oh." A moment passed. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"To be in society? I'm just curious. My mom worked hard to get away from that life. I'm just trying to figure out the appeal."

Jess attempted a smile. "Me too."

"That bad?"

"Pretty much."

Rory smiled at him as she sat down on her bed. "So, if you had a choice, where would you go? What would you do?"

"I don't really know. Never had a chance to really think about it."

"There's has to be something."

Jess took a deep breath as he sat down next to her. "Writing, maybe."

Rory grinned. "That's what I want to do too. Journalism though."

"I was thinking more on the lines of novels."

"That'd be cool."

"Yeah…too bad I'm going into marketing."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"Why don't you just tell your parents that you don't want to do it?"

A sad smile appeared on his lips. "Then they'll take away my trust fund."

"Oh. That's the appeal then."

"What?" 

"Money."

Jess chuckled. "Guess so."

Rory attempted a smile. "You're different. I mean, here…you're somewhat appealing." Her eyes quickly widened as her cheeks reddened. She looked immediately down at her shoes.

He kept himself from smiling and instead spoke in a near whisper, "I'd think I was already somewhat appealing for you to invite me to your house."

The red in her cheeks deepened as she looked up to find his features stoic except for his eyes which were looking in to hers, as if they were seeking some sort of permission. "What?" She looked at him confused. He didn't reply with an answer and instead began to slowly lean toward her. Her confusion dissipated in realization as she begun to nervously tangle her fingers together. Jess was quick to notice and placed a gentle hand over both of hers as if to reassure her. His other arm remained outstretched on the mattress to keep his balance on the edge of the bed. Rory's eyes darted from their hands to his eyes and back and forth until he was only an inch away and she could feel his breath on the tip of her nose. She had the urge to bite down on her bottom lip while her heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a second and just as she tried to rationalize what was happening his lips were on her hers and her eyes screwed themselves shut and all thoughts went out the window.

Only their hands remained touching a moment later. "Sorry," she mumbled with an odd need to apologize.

He was the one to look confused this time. "For what?"

"We can't do that." She looked at him sadly.

"What?"

"That," she lifted her hands from beneath him, breaking their contact, to make a gesture, "It's not something we can do."

"Why?"

"Because…we come from two different worlds. And what'll your friends…"

"Fuck my friends!" Jess interrupted, "I don't care about them or what they think or what's expected. I want this."

"But…"

The front door opened and footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Rory?! You here?"

Rory looked from Jess to the doorway before standing up and walking to the doorway. "Yeah Mom, in here."

"Oh good. So I was just at the video store because I was thinking 'Hey, now that we have to go to my parents' on Fridays when will we have our movie nights?' So then, brilliant as I am, thought 'What about Monday?' Seriously, I'm a genius. Mondays suck so why not have our movie night then so that they won't." The woman had by now reached the threshold of Rory's door and continued talking, "So I was thinking Marlon Brando—A Streetcar Named Desire, The Godfath—Oh! You have a boy over." She had just noticed Jess sitting on Rory's bed. Looking back at Rory she just now realized her daughter's nervous state.

Rory stepped back into her room and Jess stood up. "Um, Mom, this is Jess. He was the guy who um, told us where Headmaster Charleston's office was if you remember. Anyway, um, Jess…this is my mom, Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you." Jess smiled forcefully while remaining glued to his spot.

"Uh, hi." Lorelai quipped. "Sorry, Rory doesn't usually bring boys to the house…actually I don't think this she has ever."

"Mom!"

"Sorry! I'll change the topic. Um, so what were you two doing here…alone?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry! I'm just going to go upstairs. Happy?" Rory nodded. "Alright, good. Um, nice to meet you Jess. I brought some food home so feel free to have all you want. Okay, bye." Lorelai flashed a smile before quickly walking toward the living room and up the stairs.

A minute passed before either of them spoke. "Interesting," Jess observed.

"What?" Rory questioned, turning to face him for the first time since her mom came home.

"The timing."

"Do you think I planned that?"

"Nope. Just saying…interesting." Rory didn't reply. "…I should probably go."

"Oh."

"Unless you want me to stay?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can go if you want."

"Alright then."

He had only taken three steps away from her before she called out his name. He turned around and silently questioned her. After taking a deep breath she spoke, "It's not that I don't want this too. I just…well, I care what they think about me and I don't know if I could handle it."

Jess shook his head and mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"It's at least worth a try."

"I just," she paused, "I just don't want to be your latest escapade."

"What?" Jess questioned, confused.

"I don't know. That's what they're always saying at school. Jess Mariano only keeps the girls for as long as it takes to…"

"That's ridiculous!" Jess announced and Rory shrugged. "You know it's not like that."

"I don't know who to believe."

"Me! You believe me! You told me I was different here, around you. That's who I am…not who those asses at Chilton think I am. I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Why can't we just be together? Screw what they think."

Jess looked at her. Rory almost seemed to be shaking in the middle of her kitchen. He thought she was about to cry. He would hate it if she did but wouldn't blame her; it wouldn't be the first time he made a girl cry. Instead he was shocked to find her taking a step toward to him…and another, and another. A simple intake of breath and a whisper of the word, "Okay," escaped her lips. In an instant her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around her waist and all of a sudden, at least for the moment, nobody in the world mattered except for the two of them.

-----

**A/N:** This chapter was a headache to write and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed. But there it is. **Review**?


	6. Cold

**A/N:** I'm awfully sorry for the extended delay on this chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews and patience. Just a warning, this chapter jumps around quite a bit.

**6. COLD**

_How we kissed so sweetly, how could I refuse a favor or two?_

"Hmm…nice collection." Rory stared at Jess' bookshelves, carefully examining each spine. The bulk of them were worn and looked as if they were about to fall apart.

"Told you." Jess smirked stepping close behind her.

She turned her head to look at his features and smiled. "Lacking some of the basics though."

"Oh yeah, what?" He raised his eyebrows, almost in challenge.

"Rand."

"Nutcase."

"…There seems to be an excess amount of Hemingway."

"Genius."

Rory turned around fully. "Are your sentences ever going to have more than one word?"

He pretended to think about it. "Huh. I figured I already got you. No need to impress you with my charming intelligence."

She laughed. "So now you're charming?"

"Yup."

"Interesting." She nodded slowly as her smiled broadened.

He grabbed both of her hands with his. "So…"

"So…"

Jess followed a pattern of freckles across Rory's face. "Hi."

Rory grinned. "Hi."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" He chuckled.

She scrunched her nose. "Are you going to stop stalling and kiss me already?"

"Huh." In a quick motion, Jess grabbed each side of Rory's face gently. His fingers threaded themselves through her hair as he attacked her lips with his own. Rory was apprehensive for the slightest moment before she began to loop her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Jess' arms slowly slid down to her waist. Rory's lips parted slightly at the sensation and Jess took the opportunity to insert his tongue. A few seconds passed before there was a knock at his door. Rory's eyes opened harshly before she took a few steps away from him. She wiped her mouth casually before biting down on her lip nervously. Jess looked at her strangely, a hint of an upward twinge on one corner of his mouth. He watched as her eyes darted to the closed door and back to him before a blush began to rise. He suppressed a chuckle as the knocking was heard again. His voice came out somewhat huskily, "Yeah?"

Rory stayed silent as she heard a woman's voice seep through the door. "Headmaster Charleston called."

"Great," he stated with annoyance.

"He told me that one of your grades has slipped down to a B. I thought I would tell you now so we won't have to tell your dad…that way you can bring it up and he'll never have to know."

"Alright, Mom."

"That's all you have to say?" The handle of the door started to jingle. "Unlock the door, Jess."

Jess looked at Rory and mouthed a quick 'Sorry.' He reached for the knob, unlocked and opened the door. He nodded in greeting through the small crack in the door, "Mom."

"Jess, why is your door even locked?" She pushed the door open to reveal Rory standing abashed, "Oh, you have a girl over."

Rory's face reddened extensively as she gave a slight wave, "Um, hi. I'm Rory."

His mother barely glanced at Rory before looking over at Jess, "Again, I repeat. Why do you have your door locked…with a girl in your room?"

"Well—"

Rory interrupted, "We were just looking at his books. I like books…and uh, Jess must have locked it out of habit."

"Yeah…habit," Jess added.

Liz's stare was shared between Jess and Rory. "Alright…well if you two get hungry, the cook's downstairs."

Jess nodded, "Thanks."

Liz left the room and both teenagers stood still until they could hear her shuffling down the steps. "She seemed nice."

Jess gave her an odd look, "You didn't have to lie."

"I panicked!"

He grinned, "I could tell."

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Does '_I like books'_ sound familiar?"

Rory placed her hand across her mouth, "She must think I'm an idiot."

Jess shrugged, "It was a lot better than the first time she met Caitlyn…she was already half way out the window." Rory's eyes widened and Jess froze. "Sorry…"

"No…no, it's okay. I mean you have exes I get that." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jess took a step toward her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Hey, just imagine how fun it'll be when I meet one of yours."

Rory looked away. She spoke under her breath, "There aren't any."

"What?"

She looked him straight in the eye and took a breath, enunciating slowly. "There aren't any."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So if I screw this up…"

"We're talking serious damage," Rory joked with a smile.

"Hm, upset and she still has a sense of humor."

"One of my better qualities…and I'm not upset."

Jess smirked. "If you say so." He placed one of his hands on her cheek.

Rory smiled as she leaned into the warmth of his hand, "I'm not!"

"Okay," he whispered as his faced edged closer. "Now where were we?"

Some time after Rory had left, Jess walked downstairs to find his mother reading a magazine in the living room.

She started to speak without looking up from her magazine, "Where'd you find this one?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "She's Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter."

Liz turned the page, "Lorelai's daughter then? The one she had at sixteen?"

"I guess?"

"That means you've been to Stars Hollow. Well I know you've been there…"

Jess looked at his mother confused, "Is there something I should know?"

Liz finally looked up from her magazine, "No."

Jess furrowed his brow and began to walk away. Then it clicked. "You."

"Excuse me?"

"The man at the diner…he called you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There was a weird vibe when I went there…and then a phone call…and then he started to ignore me altogether." Liz watched as her son thought it all through, "…and then he said something about family. Is…is he related to us?"

"Jess, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Stop playing dumb!"

"That's no way to talk to your mother!"

"God! What was his name?" Jess closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. "Luke! …I'm talking about Luke." Liz was suddenly silent as she went back to her magazine. He stared at his mother unbelievingly, "Who's Luke?"

Liz closed the magazine and set it on the coffee table and looked up at her son. "We don't associate with him."

"…who is he?"

Liz waited a moment, calming her nerves. "My brother."

On Monday morning, Jess got to his car and drove to Stars Hollow. Once he got there, he headed straight for the diner. Opening the door, he saw Luke at counter. He stared. He couldn't fathom the thought that all this time he had an uncle. It wasn't anything mind-blowing. Uncles were part of the extended family and the only thing they were good for was bringing some pie on Thanksgiving. Jess was sure they had to be better for another reason; he just wasn't sure how this thing actually worked.

Jess continued to stare unnoticed when the door behind him opened.

"…because she's obviously the funnier of the two. If I had a dollar for everyone else in the world who agreed with me!"

"Well, if _I_ had a dollar for everyone who agreed with me, I'd have more than you." Jess turned around and met Rory's eyes. "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure." Jess nudged his head toward the door and Rory turned around, leading them both out. Once outside, Rory wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to protect herself from the cool breeze. "So what are you doing here?"

"I figured out what was with that weird conversation."

Rory looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The last time I was here."

She tilted her head at a slight angle, "Elaborate."

"With Luke and the phone call."

"Okay…"

"He was talking to my mom."

"Why would Luke be talking to your mom?"

"He's...her brother."

"What?" Rory's state of confusion continued. It just wasn't clicking.

"Luke is my mother's brother."

"So that means you're—"

" —related to Luke," Jess finished.

"Wow. Small world."

"I know."

A grin began to form, "I guess when we first met and I told you reminded me of Luke I was actually on to something." Rory started to laugh.

"I guess so," he smiled.

"You're here to see Luke then?"

"Kind of."

"Are you going to tell him you know?"

Jess turned his head and looked through the window. He watched as Luke rang up someone at the register before turning back to Rory. "I don't know…probably…eventually. Not today."

"Okay, well, um…do you want to have breakfast with my mom and me? I mean it might seem a little weird that you just came here to stare at Luke."

Jess smirked, "I guess it would."

Jess stood up after finishing his breakfast, "Do you need a ride to school?"

Rory looked over at her mom, "If it's okay with Mom."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "That'd be fine, Sweets."

Rory stood up and pecked Lorelai on the cheek. "See you this afternoon?"

"I'll be the one with the coffee," Lorelai stated as she continued dragging her fork over her empty plate.

The first fifteen minutes of the car ride was filled with complete silence. Jess had his eyes on the road while Rory was looking outside the passenger window with her hands joined in her lap fidgeting. Jess caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?"

The trance she had been it was immediately broken after hearing his voice. Her eyes widened as she looked toward him. "Hmm?"

"You seem nervous," he observed.

"Oh. I'm not…perfectly fine really," she added a nod for reassurance.

Jess shrugged, "Your hands are shaking." Rory looked down at her lap where her hands _were_ shaking slightly. "C'mon, you can tell me. That's what a boyfriend's for, right?"

She smiled at him, "Boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes, "Would you prefer boy who you occasionally spend your time making out with?"

Rory let out a giggle, "No, boyfriend's fine."

He smirked, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted.

"Rory…"

"It's stupid," Jess' silence urged her to continue, "I just keep reminding myself of the feeling I had at your party a few weeks ago…when they were all staring at me."

"Okay…"

"Now I have to go to school with them…and I'm dating you…and I don't know that I can handle that feeling all the time."

"Oh."

"Yeah…stupid right?"

"It's not stupid. I mean it's weird, but understandable."

"Gee, thanks," Rory playfully glared at him.

"So what do you want to do about the situation then?" They turned into the Chilton parking lot and Jess looked for an empty space.

"I don't know."

"…We could ignore each other and pretend that we've never met," Jess suggested as he parked.

Rory laughed, "That's definitely going to work," she nudged her head toward a group of students looking straight at them. "If we don't know each other, how will we ever explain why I was sitting in your car?"

"It'd be tricky."

"How about when we're at school, for the time being, we're just friends."

Jess made a pseudo-shocked expression. "You mean no trysts in the teacher's lounge?"

She ignored him, "I just don't want to flaunt it. Not yet."

Jess turned toward her and reached across the center console for Rory's hands which he started to lace together with his own. "What if someone else asks you out?"

Rory smiled at his uneasiness, "I guess I'll just have to go with them to keep our cover."

He glared at her, "Rory…"

"Kidding. I'll tell them I have a boyfriend."

"And when they ask who?"

"Someone's protective…" She looked at Jess caringly.

"I'm serious."

"If they ask who, I'll tell them it's none of their business and after that I might even slap him just for effect."

"Don't tease."

"Fine, I promise every time someone else asks me out I'll slap them and run off screaming."

Jess squeezed Rory's hand softly, "Good."

"You have to promise you'll do the same thing."

"Tell you what, if another girl even comes near me I'll run off and hide in the teacher's lounge."

"Where I'll undoubtedly be waiting for our tryst, right?"

"Exactly," Jess grinned and lowered his voice to a whisper, "We should probably get out of the car, people might think we're dating."

"And we wouldn't want that."

Later in the afternoon, Jess was turning on the gas to light his Bunsen burner in biology when Jeffrey walked up to him. "Mariano," he greeted with a nod of his head.

Jess returned the nod as he continued to set up his experiment, "What can I do for you today, Jeff?" He accentuated the last syllable of the name just as he knew Jeffrey hated.

He shrugged, "Nothing. Just haven't talked to you in a while."

"Been busy," Jess stated; his eyes focused on his work.

"With what?"

"None of your business."

"We're friends," Jeffrey motioned with his hands, "doesn't that make it my business?"

"Only if I wanted to tell you." A beat, "Are you trying to get at something here?"

Jeffrey smiled at Jess' stubbornness, "I'd rather you tell me before I ask."

Jess forgot the experiment and turned to look at Jeffrey, "Nothing to tell."

"So you aren't seeing Rory Gilmore?"

Jess hid his surprise and laced it with sarcasm, "Oh yeah, I've seen her plenty of times…"

"So it's true?"

"You didn't let me finish. I've seen her in the hallway; at lunch, hell, I have classes with her…shall I continue?"

"It wasn't her I saw you with in your car this morning?"

Jess was growing increasingly tired of the conversation. "It might have been."

"What's that about, then?"

"I already told you, it's none of your business."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't mind if I asked her out then?"

Jess cringed, speaking through gritted teeth, "Nope."

"Alright then," Jeffrey grinned and walked away.

Back at home, Jess was laying in his bed, a copy of The Sun Also Rises held tightly in his hands. The page he was rested on had been the same for the last twenty minutes as he tapped Morse code like messages on the frail paper. School had made him bitter; the last day-and-a-half had made him bitter; first with his stupid mother and then with Jeffrey, hell, he was even a little mad at himself.

Jess swiftly sat up and reached for his cell phone. Finding her number, he pressed the 'send' button and waited through the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he replied.

"Jess?"

"Yeah," Jess cradled his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Hi."

"You already said that."

"Well you called; I'm just waiting for you to initiate the conversation."

"This is going to sound weird…"

"Um, okay."

"Did someone ask you out today?"

"Who?"

"That asshole Jeffrey."

"You're friend?"

"Asshole, friend; same difference."

Rory laughed, "Was he supposed to?"

"He asked my permission."

"And you said he could?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought you said we couldn't tell anybody. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Give him the cold shoulder?"

"I'll remember that next time."

She giggled, "So what are you doing now."

"Reading. Trying to at least."

"Want to come over? We can spy on _Uncle_ Luke."

"Huh. That still hasn't sunk in."

"When are you going to tell him you know?"

"We'll see how close I get to it when I get there."

"So you're coming?"

"Guess so."

"Good…I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"I think it's something I better ask you in person…"

**A/N: **Well there it is. Again, thanks for you patience. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. In the meanwhile, could you review please?


	7. Journey

**7. JOURNEY**

_No man is an Island, entire of itself; every man is a peace of the Continent…_

Forty minutes later, Jess stood on Rory's porch. The weather was getting cooler as winter was approaching and he couldn't help but think it was matching his current mood. The events that occurred earlier in the day were still in the back of his mind and he hoped coming to Stars Hollow would make them dissipate.

He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell as one last effort to get in a better mood. He heard as footsteps came closer on the other side and watched as the knob turned slowly and before he knew it, Lorelai was standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Hey Jess," she greeted.

Jess nodded his head, "Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai grinned, "Please…it's Lorelai. You're making me feel old."

He looked at her strangely, "Alright…"

She returned his stare, "We haven't really had a chance to talk."

"Guess not."

"Okay," Lorelai stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. Jess stuck his hands in his jean pockets. Lorelai took a deep breath, "So, you're with my daughter now."

Jess blinked, "Yes."

"Alright; good. Rules now." He rolled his eyes and Lorelai glared at him, "Rory is a very special girl. If you hurt her she will tell me, this whole town will know and you'll be very, very glad you don't live here."

"Listen—" Jess tried to interrupt.

Lorelai held a hand up, "No, let me finish. I know I don't know you very well, but I know my daughter and I have no doubt she has good taste. That being said, she _is_ my daughter and I know what I was up to when I was her age…"

"I'm not going to hurt her," he was sincere although his irritation for earlier events was greatened by the current conversation.

"Sometimes it's not intentional."

The door opened behind Lorelai and Rory's voice came through, "Hey Mom what are you doing out here?"

She noticed Jess and gave him a slight wave, "Hi."

"Hey," he replied simply.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Nothing, just saying hi."

"Ready to go?" Jess asked Rory.

"Uh, yeah. Let me get my shoes," she slipped back inside the house.

"It was nice talking to you Jess," Lorelai smiled curtly and followed her daughter inside.

--

Rory reached for Jess' hand and snuggled into his side as they walked around the small town. It was getting chilly and it was obvious that winter was approaching.

"What were you and my mom talking about?"

"You know…the whole hurt her and I'll kill you speech."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry. That makes me feel extra bad about what I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, my grandparents heard through your parents they we were dating and um, they kind of got me on this guilt trip about how I didn't mention you and kind of demanded that you come to Friday Night Dinner this week so they can meet you."

"I've already met your grandparents."

"They want to meet you as my boyfriend."

"…But we've already met."

"Well you've met them! They're weird like that."

"What'll it take for me to get out of it?"

"I'd say your best bet is to get run over by a bus and end up in a coma for twenty years," Rory responded, her tone steady.

"They're that serious about this?"

"Unfortunately…but maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, you're kind of one of them…they can't really look down on you."

Jess arched an eyebrow, "One of them?"

"Maybe not one of them, but you're in the same sphere as them; you rub the same shoulders."

He tried to keep up the same façade, "Rub the same shoulders?"

His smirk showed through and Rory's mouth rounded in disbelief, "You're a jerk."

Jess kissed the top of her head, "I'd be happy to go."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe I don't want you to go now. I don't want my grandparents to know I'm dating a jerk."

He ignored her, "Hey look, we're at Luke's. Want to have a little fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon." He pulled on her hand that was clasped around his own and tugged her inside the building.

"Jess!"

"Shhh…just play along."

Jess walked to the counter and sat down on a stool at the end by the cash register. Rory sat beside him.

She looked at him and asked in a whisper, "What are you doing?"

His features formed a quasi-shocked expression, "Be quiet, will you."

Luke appeared out of the kitchen wearing his quintessential flannel shirt and baseball cap. Jess leaned over to Rory, "Jeez, does he always wear that?"

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet," Rory replied starkly.

Luke approached the counter with a pad of paper, "Hey Rory, can I get you something?"

She looked over at Jess, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You come to a diner, you order food. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?" Luke replied.

She was quick to answer, "I don't know, Mom always says she wants to come here just to look at your butt."

Luke muttered under his breath, "That wasn't at all uncomfortable."

Luke turned his glance to Jess, "What about you?"

"A burger would be great _Uncle _Luke."

Luke's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his pen. Rory's gaze swiftly darted toward Jess. She hadn't expected Jess to tell Luke like that.

Luke put the objects in his hands down on the counter and rubbed the back of his neck, "Your mom tell you?"

Jess shrugged, "I pieced it together after the last time I was here."

"Oh."

Rory stayed silent between the entire interaction. This wasn't what she would have called 'fun'.

"Listen, you don't have to treat me any different or anything. I just wanted you to know that I know…"

Luke nodded slowly, "It wasn't my idea to—"

"I got that, too."

An awkward silence emerged.

"Okay. So did you want that burger?"

"Uh, sure."

"On the house."

"You don't have to..."

Luke ignored him, "Do you know if you want something now Rory?"

She was still looking at Jess dumfounded, "Sure, I'll take a burger I guess."

--

Back outside, Rory presented Jess with her withering stare, "What the hell was that?"

"Wow, she swears. Learn something new everyday."

"Seriously, Jess."

"What?"

"In there. That's not the way you tell someone you're related to them."

"Really? How many of your relatives have been forced to pretend you don't exist?"

"Well, none, but I'm sure you could have done it in a way that might not cause a man a heart attack."

Jess rolled his eyes, "He was fine. What did you expect? A nice dinner with candles where Luke and I would impulsively break out into song about how we're related?"

"No, but…"

"Rory could we please get off this. I've had a crappy day and I don't want you to add to it."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…besides, I doubt anything is going to change because of it."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I have to finish my history paper for Mrs. Ness."

"Right."

"You finish yours?"

"Yup."

Rory smiled, "So you wouldn't mind helping me?"

"You really want my help?"

"No. But I _could_ use the company."

"Uh huh. And what would I be doing while I kept you company."

"Hm…let me think," she made herself slightly taller by getting on her tippy toes and pecked him quickly on the lips, "Maybe a little of that."

"Oh yeah?"

She shrugged jokingly, "We'll have to see."

Jess draped an arm over Rory's shoulder as they continued toward her house, "Who knew Rory Gilmore was such a tease."

--

Jess cradled his cell phone against his shoulder as he looked through his closet, "What am I supposed to wear to this thing?"

"I don't know…something nice," Rory's reply was distracted as she perused a magazine while lying on her bed.

"Slacks and a button up?"

Rory laughed, "First of all, please never say slacks again. Second, I'd be more appreciative if you wore ass-less chaps."

"Shoot, just gave my pair away."

"Hmm…I guess _slacks_ are fine then."

"Alright. Tie?"

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"…Your grandparents."

"Ah, but I thought you already met them."

"Different circumstances."

"No tie is fine."

"So how have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you all week."

"Oh you know, random people have just been fawning over me like I was a carrot connected to one of those sticks," Rory set down her magazine and started smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Really?"

"No," she let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Jeffrey asked me to the formal yesterday."

"The Chilton formal?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I told him that I'd love to go with him but already made other plans."

"What other plans?"

"I was hoping maybe we could go see a movie or something that night. I don't know I just kind of made it up when he asked."

Jess started changing for dinner, "Did you want to go to the dance?"

"I don't know. I've never been to one but all the ones on T.V. are way too dramatized for my liking. My mom offered to make me a dress last week when my grandma started rambling on about it and how I should go."

"_We_ could go if you want."

"Us?"

"Sure…if you were up to it."

"But then they'd know."

"Is that really a bad thing?

"No…" she dragged the word out.

"Look at it this way, if they know we could talk to each other for more than three seconds a day at school."

"That'd be nice," she smiled into the receiver.

"So, would you like to go the dance with me?" Jess asked again.

"Sure. I mean, they'd know eventually, right?"

"Right," he affirmed.

"Okay, then I'd love to go with you, it's just—"

"What now?"

"I worry about Jeffrey," Rory mocked.

Jess rolled his eyes, "Eh, he wasn't that good of a friend."

"'Kay. Now you finish getting ready and I'll meet you in front of my grandparent's house in half an hour?"

"See you then."

--

Jess arrived at the Gilmore mansion before Rory or Lorelai were there. He remained in his car to wait for them but was surprised when he saw the front door open and Emily Gilmore walk toward him.

She knocked on his window and he was quick to roll it down, "I thought I saw headlights! Why hello, Jess," Emily greeted cheerfully."

Jess put on his polite face, "Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

"You look older. I haven't seen you in months."

"Chilton makes it difficult to make the rounds."

"Still getting good grades I hope? James is always bragging about you."

"Doing my best."

"There's no use waiting out here. Why don't you come inside?"

"Uh, I promised Rory I'd wait for her."

"Oh, alright," she turned to leave.

Suddenly the Jeep pulled into the driveway behind Jess' BMW and Rory and Lorelai emerged in an intense argument about something that probably didn't even matter.

"Lorelai, would it bother you too much to arrive before our guest?"

"Woah!" Lorelai jumped slightly at the shock and held one of her hands near her chest, "Didn't see you standing there. Aren't you supposed to be inside where we don't have to see you until we take too long to ring the doorbell and you come out looking for us?"

"All you do is ramble on and on. I seriously have trouble understanding where you get it from."

"It's no biggie, I only live five minutes away," Jess interjected as he stepped out of his car. .

"Nonsense, as your hosts it is proper procedure to be here before the guest."

"Well Grandma, we technically don't live here so he's not our guest," Rory interrupted.

"It doesn't matter," Emily waved her hands about. "Richard is waiting for us in the living room for drinks. Let's all go inside."

Emily and Lorelai walked into the house promptly while Jess and Rory dwindled behind.

"How do I look?" Jess asked looking down at his choice of clothing.

Rory looked at him strangely before answering with a grin, "Dashing."

He chuckled, "You ready for this?"

"Might as well get over with. How come you're not nervous?"

He shrugged casually, "I've known them forever. It'll be fine."

"Wow. That's weird."

"What?"

"You've known my grandparents longer then me." She continued after he gave her an odd expression, "Well, not literally. But I've really only seen them once a year for most of my life. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that we started this weekly dinner thing."

Rory looped an arm around Jess' as they walked toward the door.

He spoke softly as they were about to enter, "It'll be fine."

--

**A/N:** It wasn't too long of a wait for this one I hope. Now if you would please do me a favor and **review** or comment, I'd be very grateful.


	8. Neptune

**8. NEPTUNE**

_A ship in the harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for._

Dinner never was a complicated concept. You exchange pleasantries in greeting and pair it up with a few hours of polite conversation and you're pretty much set to make a descent impression on the host or guest—it worked both ways.

For Jess, however, this concept was suddenly easier on Emily Gilmore than it was on her husband. For the years Jess had known the elder Gilmore's, both had treated him kindly to say the least. Emily was the same as she had always been. Jess was quick to notice the glares Richard was giving him as he peered casually from behind his newspaper.

It was a strange feeling. Jess wished he could have expected it…

His mind was constantly chewing at possible situations and scenarios. How if _this_ was said, he could reply _as such_ and etcetera. This method was very effective as it usually allowed him more time to think up a clever remark to get out of the tougher situations. It would be untrue to say that he spent much time thinking about these things. It usually came to mind while he was reading a book. It is odd how one's mind can concentrate on the black print in front of them while their mind is off thinking about other things.

He watched as Rory nervously gave him shy smiles and he was apprehensive about returning them with Richard's gaze on him the whole time.

This was a feeling entirely different.

It was like he was living on some distant planet and the gravitation pull was not strong enough to keep his thoughts grounded to make any sort of intelligent conversation. Simplicity was key in conversations and yet his lack of preparation was making him out to be some sort of buffoon. He was on Neptune and gravity had been altered.

"Richard, would you put that paper down? We have company for heaven's sake," Emily announced as she passed a martini to Lorelai.

A slight roll of the eyes could be seen behind Richard's glasses before he calmly folded up his reading and set it on the coffee table, "I was just perusing, Emily. I'm sure Jess here didn't mind too much."

Jess decided to keep silent.

"Rory, Jess, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'd like a club soda please, Grandma."

Emily replied with a curt nod and turned toward Jess.

"Club soda sounds great."

Emily walked back toward a small cart placed by the stairs to retrieve the two teenager's drinks.

Jess watched as Lorelai looked around awkwardly as she sat next to Richard. There was a silent but brief exchange between Lorelai and Rory and it seemed as if Rory was trying to get her mother to make the situation less awkward.

Lorelai turned to her mother as she sat down on an adjacent chair. "Uh, so Mom…um, how's the D.A.R.?"

"The D.A.R. is fine, Lorelai."

"Uh…good."

Emily's lips twitched upward, "I don't see why you would bring up the D.A.R."

"I'm sure Mom was just taking an interest in your life, Grandma," Rory interjected.

Jess finished off his club soda in one gulp. He wasn't particularly thirsty…he just needed a distraction.

"I'm sure that was it," Emily glared at her daughter before returning a pleasant smile to her granddaughter. "So tell me Jess, what have you been up to lately? It's been ages."

Jess ran a hand through his hair, patting some loose curls down on his forehead, "Not much. Chilton takes up most of time."

Richard had been only listening to the conversation for the most part but his brow was continuously getting more and more furrowed throughout the exchange. Finally, he spoke, "Chilton? From what I hear you've been throwing quite the number of parties."

"Mostly just attending them." A second later he decided to add, "Talking with Dad's business partners mostly."

"I see…"

"Grandpa, how's work?"

"Work's fine, Rory." A beat, "Jess, how long have you been seeing Rory now?"

"Um, 'bout a month."

Emily grinned, "It's so great to see young love."

Jess turned to look at Rory who immediately turned her gaze to her small heels.

Lorelai watched the interaction and saw a slight blush rise in her daughter's cheeks. She attempted to get the attention off of Rory, "Dad, uh, what have you been reading lately?"

"I believe I just finished a book by Proust."

"Swann's Way?" Rory asked.

"Yes, that was the one. Have you read it?"

"Not yet," she nudged her head toward her boyfriend, "Jess was actually reading it last week though. He wouldn't let me borrow it."

Jess refrained from rolling his eyes, "I wasn't finished with it yet."

"Maybe you shouldn't flaunt it and talk about how great it is."

"Tell you what, I'm done now. I'll bring it to you tomorrow."

"Aw, you're such a good provider."

"So I assume you liked it, Jess?" Richard asked ignoring the interaction between Jess and his granddaughter for the most part.

"Well Dad, you know what they say when you assume…"

"Lorelai, I don't know why you are always so inclined to use that joke every time someone says that word," Emily shook her head.

"C'mon Mom! It's a classic."

Richard adjusted his bow tie, "Well if you ask me, Lorelai, classic is getting a tad stale for my taste."

Lorelai scrunched her face together, "Maybe that's why I didn't ask you."

"Right," Richard cleared his throat.

"I liked it," Jess interjected. It took everyone a moment to realize what he was referring to.

"Oh, good." Richard announced as the conversation drifted back. He leaned toward the coffee table to pick his paper back up.

"Richard!"

"Emily, we've had a descent conversation, we've talked about work and school and our current readings. I have nothing more to say so if you don't mind I'd like to read my newspaper in my house until dinner is ready."

Jess looked at Rory who looked at her mom. Lorelai was looking at Emily. Everyone was silent.

* * *

Lorelai jabbed her fork into a cherry tomato, making motions to Rory that implied it represented Emily in some way. Rory giggled for a second, but like during the last ten minutes, those seated around the table were once again mute.

Jess adjusted his tie (which he ultimately decided on wearing) with one hand as he dragged his food around the plate.

Emily noticed, "How's the salad, Jess?"

He turned his head toward the eldest woman in the room. "Very nice, thank you."

Lorelai sighed both heavily and dramatically.

Emily glared, "Something wrong Lorelai?"

Richard brought his attention away from the class of water in front of him. "She's obviously bored Emily." He looked at his watch, "When do you suppose that cook of yours is going to have the main course ready?"

"So she's my cook when food isn't delivered right when you want it?"

Richard smiled softly, "No Dear, she's your cook when you post flyers all over the D.A.R. offering more than necessary to steal the cooks away from your friends."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fatima!" she called the maid in. Hastily a frail woman came into the room. "Dinner is twenty minutes late. Can you see what the holdup is?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rory's stomach growled loudly and her cheeks reddened quickly after Jess gave her a sly smile.

Fatima returned and spoke in broken English, "Cook says food must be perfect before set on table. He says food out in minute."

In perfect imitation of her mother, Rory sighed and placed one arm on the table and supported her head with it.

Right as she did so, Emily spoke up, "Elbows off the table Rory. You wouldn't want Jess to think you've been raised improperly," she was looking at Lorelai who rolled her eyes in return.

Rory sat up straight and glared at Jess who was chuckling.

Tensions were mounting and dinner hadn't been served yet.

* * *

Halfway through the main course, Richard turned to Jess, "How's James business doing these days?"

Jess was almost surprised by the sudden interruption in what had been a silent dinner for the most part. "It's good. From what I've heard…we really don't talk about it much."

"Really? I would have guessed it's all you talk about. The business will be yours someday, am I correct?"

Jess grumbled, "That's the plan."

"I see. You don't sound too fond of that idea."

The younger man shrugged, "It is what it is."

"Do you have something better in mind? Taking over the family business should be a great honor."

"I wouldn't say it's my first choice in career."

The three women seated around the table watched the exchange intently.

"What would your first choice be then?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Hm," Richard adjusted his bowtie, "How about for curiosity's sake?"

Jess took a quick glance toward Rory who smiled apologetically, "I'd like to write."

"Like Rory?"

"Well, probably not the journalism field."

"The next great Faulkner?"

"Kerouac."

"I see. It'll be hard to make a living off literature."

"Then it's probably good I'm going into marketing," Jess chided.

"Touché, my boy. Touché."

The rest of dinner was followed in calm quiet.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Wow, I've never had to eat my face before," Rory smiled at the image on her cake.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Lorelai shouted from the living room over the loud music.

Jess entered the room, hands in his jacket pockets.

Rory turned around and grinned, "Jess, you made it!"

He shrugged, "Sorry I'm late." He walked toward Rory and sat by her on the living room floor. "What were you guys doing?"

"We were just about to eat Rory's face." Lorelai smiled abruptly.

"That's always been one of my favorite activities," Jess smirked earning a hard nudge in his side from Rory's elbow.

"Dirty!" Lorelai announced.

"Mom!"

"Sorry…it was."

Rory rolled her eyes.

Jess leaned in toward Rory's ear and whispered, "Can I talk to you after you're done with the cake?"

Rory grinned, "Do you want to give me my present?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, then we can go now," she smiled at him and stood up.

He looked at her incredulously and after she realized he wasn't getting up she reached out for his arm and tugged him to his feet. Rory turned to her mom, "We'll be right back."

Hands held tightly together, Rory led Jess to the kitchen.

Once they got there, Rory sat down at one of the chairs surrounding the table while Jess simply sat on the table.

"I'm glad you came. I missed you yesterday. Grandma decided to invite everybody at Chilton to a birthday party," Rory rolled her eyes, "I was surprised you didn't show up."

"Couldn't make it."

"Oh…did you know about it? It would have been nice not to be blind sighted about the whole thing."

"I heard about it yesterday… Tristan decided to call me while he was there."

Rory's eyebrows knitted together, "You weren't invited?"

"Seems like it," his tone was stiff.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"Jess, I swear I had nothing to do with the party. I just got there for Friday Night Dinner and all these people were there. I had no influence on who was invited."

"Huh," Jess stared at one of the kitchen cabinets.

Rory stood up and walked in front of him. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers, "You know I would have invited you. Actually you would have been the only person I invited. The whole night was hell."

He blinked, his eyes lightening in color as his anger diminished. "Okay."

She smiled and brought one of her hands to cup his face. He leaned into her touch. "I'm actually surprised you didn't crash it."

Jess scrunched his nose slightly, "I was trying to be mature."

"Uh huh…" Rory's smile got wider.

"Besides I'm sure your grandparents hate me now."

"I wouldn't say that. If anything Grandpa just hates that you and me are together…" Rory trailed.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. They know you make me happy."

"Do I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Always fishing for a compliment. Cocky boy," she grinned.

He shrugged still waiting for an answer.

Her voice lowered to a whisper as if what she said was a secret between the two, "You make me happy."

"Good." He stood up off the table and leaned in and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Happy belated birthday."

"I believe you said you got me a present, Mister."

"Did I?"

Rory's expression didn't look amused, "You don't joke about these things."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Fine." He reached into his jacket pocket and got out a small rectangular box and handed it to her.

Rory opened the box revealing a thin bracelet set with diamonds. "Wow…"

"Do you like it?"

"It looks expensive, Jess…"

"Well, do you like it?"

"I love it. It's sparkly and pretty… can I wear it?"

Jess chuckled, "I think that's the point."

She held out her wrist and he went about putting it on. "You shouldn't have, Jess."

"I _wanted_ to," he shrugged again.

"Thank you."

"We should probably get back to the party now," he announced after putting the clasp together.

"Right."

Hand in hand they made their way back to the living room…

* * *

"Rory, I didn't expect to see you here," Paris greeted oddly as she spotted Rory at the dance.

"Yeah, well…here I am."

"You weren't in line for tickets,"

Rory's eyes widened mockingly, "Guess that means someone bought the ticket for me."

Paris scanned the room quickly before looking back at Rory who crossed her arms across her chest. "You have a date running around here?"

"He's somewhere around here…"

"I assume he goes to Chilton if he bought you a ticket."

"You assume correctly."

"You're not here with Tristan are you?"

"No, Paris."

"Who is he then?"

"Um…"

Paris smiled, "If you don't have a date, I won't judge you. I mean, I'm pretty sure there has to be at least someone else here who doesn't."

Rory refrained from rolling her eyes, "I have a date, Paris."

"Alright, Gilmore. I believe you," she over-exaggerated a wink.

Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes that time.

Jess walked up to them at the moment. He looked astutely at Paris, "Hi."

Paris looked between Jess and Rory and suddenly it came clear, "You're here with Mariano?"

Rory turned and looked at Jess. She took a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear and stood up straight, "Yes I am."

"Really?"

"It's what I said, isn't it, Paris?"

Paris stood there unbelieving and looked at Jess who was wrapping his arm around Rory's waist, "Are you guys together?"

Jess smirked and started to guide Rory away from the intense teen, "Have a good time, Paris."

The first song of the dance began playing in the background. It was something obscure that neither Jess nor Rory had ever heard before. The music they played at dances weren't quite either's preference.

Rory turned to Jess, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Taking me away from Paris."

He nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

"Uh..fine."

"You're aware she knows now."

Rory shrugged, "It's not that bad that she knows…"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Nope. Besides, now I can do this." She heightened herself up on her tiptoes and chastely kissed him on the lips before returning to what was as normal to her height as she could manage in her heels.

"Hm, I don't have a problem with that either." He smirked and nudged his head toward the other students. "You're aware they know now, too."

She didn't dare look at all the people staring at the pair. "Yeah, well what can you do," Rory grinned.

"Huh."

Rory scanned the room. Everyone was back to minding their own business. She turned to Jess, "You going to ask me to dance?"

"Hm," he pretended to think about, "That would be pretty gentlemanly of me."

"…And your mother would be rather disappointed to know she didn't raise one of those."

"Well then," he knelt into a small bow taking one of her hands in the process, "Miss Gilmore may I have this dance?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "You're so cheesy."

"I try," he stood up and an Nsync song began playing, "Still need an answer."

"If I say 'yes' _You're Tearin' Up My Heart_ will forever be our song."

"Final offer…" Jess taunted.

Rory's eyes went back, "Fine."


End file.
